Conventional devices for accessing and visualizing interior regions of a body lumen are known. For example, various catheter devices are typically advanced within a patient's body, e.g., intravascularly, and advanced into a desirable position within the body. Other conventional methods have utilized catheters or probes having position sensors deployed within the body lumen, such as the interior of a cardiac chamber. These types of positional sensors are typically used to determine the movement of a cardiac tissue surface or the electrical activity within the cardiac tissue. When a sufficient number of points have been sampled by the sensors, a “map” of the cardiac tissue may be generated.
Another conventional device utilizes an inflatable balloon which is typically introduced intravascularly in a deflated state and then inflated against the tissue region to be examined. Imaging is typically accomplished by an optical fiber or other apparatus such as electronic chips for viewing the tissue through the membrane(s) of the inflated balloon. Moreover, the balloon must generally be inflated for imaging. Other conventional balloons utilize a cavity or depression formed at a distal end of the inflated balloon. This cavity or depression is pressed against the tissue to be examined and is flushed with a clear fluid to provide a clear pathway through the blood.
However, many of the conventional catheter imaging systems lack the capability to provide therapeutic treatments or are difficult to manipulate in providing effective therapies. For instance, the treatment in a patient's heart for atrial fibrillation is generally made difficult by a number of factors, such as visualization of the target tissue, access to the target tissue, and instrument articulation and management, amongst others.
Conventional catheter techniques and devices, for example such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,895,417; 5,941,845; and 6,129,724, used on the epicardial surface of the heart may be difficult in assuring a transmural lesion or complete blockage of electrical signals. In addition, current devices may have difficulty dealing with varying thickness of tissue through which a transmural lesion is desired.
Conventional accompanying imaging devices, such as fluoroscopy, are unable to detect perpendicular electrode orientation, catheter movement during the cardiac cycle, and image catheter position throughout lesion formation. The absence of real-time visualization also poses the risk of incorrect placement and ablation of structures such as sinus node tissue which can lead to fatal consequences.